


Перезарядил — выжил

by Nobel Don (hastarkis)



Category: Django Unchained (2012), The Hateful Eight (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Haunting, Head Haunting, Post-Canon, Wild West
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don
Summary: Пит Хикокс улепётывал от погони: раненный, загнанный, с пустым револьвером. Но он знал одно железное правило: если твой враг дал тебе возможность перезарядиться и снова вступить в бой — твой враг уже проиграл.Осталось только успеть перезарядиться.
Relationships: Django Freeman & King Schultz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Спецквест — SCP (fandom Tarantino 2020)





	Перезарядил — выжил

**Author's Note:**

> Объект SCP-2480, ["Незавершенный ритуал"](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2480), обыграно название.

Иногда все, что ты можешь — пытаться выжить. 

Пит тяжело привалился к дереву, придерживая свободной рукой плечо. Пуля пробила пальто и рубашку, кровь напитала замахрившиеся края. Это ничего. Ему главное — выжить, главное — оторваться, главное — сбежать, забиться в нору, под дерево, в пещеру, куда угодно, чтобы не нашли, не вычислили, не пустили пулю в голову и не накинули петлю на шею. 

Их спугнули под Денвером: его и Грауча. Поднялся шум, а им не нужен был шум, не нужны были вопли в спину и спущенные собаки. Им здесь вообще не нужно было ничего, кроме пустой дороги на юг, но всегда что-то идет не так. 

— Вечно что-то идет не так…

Пит выдохнул сквозь зубы и закусил губу, прислушиваясь к шуму леса за своей спиной. Следы он заметать умел, умел улепетывать, как неподобает уметь англичанину с благородным (чтоб его) прошлым. И умел выживать. 

Ночевать без костра посреди леса. Просыпаться за два часа до рассвета. Питаться листьями. Свежевать змей. Работать одной рукой. Затягивать перевязь зубами. 

Пит Хикокс улепетывал с холодной и расчетливой, профессиональной педантичностью, и он не остановился, пока не выдохся окончательно. 

— Сучьи выблядки, — выдохнул он, осев наконец на землю. Ремингтон оттягивал пояс своей бесполезностью: с разряженным оружием Пит чувствовал себя голым. Он ненавидел быть голым и светить без штанов яйцами на всю округу. 

Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и понять, насколько ему хреново. Он считал в уме пули. Раз, два, три, четыре. Крик. Пять. Визг псины. Шесть. Отлетевшая щепка царапнула бровь. Укрытие. Сменить барабан. Раз, два, крик, три… Пит встряхнул головой. 

Пустой Ремингтон жег бедро. 

Пит облизал пересохшие губы и откинул полу пальто, чтобы добраться до револьвера. Подобрал ногу, разгреб в траве место от лесного мусора. Вытряхнул из кармана родной барабан. Из другого кармана — последнюю горстку пуль. Горстку мелких свинцовых шариков, готовых вгрызться в грудь каждому, кто подойдет слишком близко. 

Дернуло раненую руку. Пит зашипел и переждал приступ боли. Отвел рычаг, вытянул ось, высвобождая барабан из револьвера. Тот под своим весом вывалился из рамки на землю. 

Пит потянулся за ним, но осекся и сжал пальцы в кулак. Перезарядка требовала трезвого ума и сосредоточенности. Пит вообще-то мог засыпать порох и начинить пули с закрытыми глазами, но вот чего он не мог, так это позволить себе торопиться и нервничать. 

— С у ч ь и в ы б л я д к и, — раздельно повторил он, стукнувшись затылком в ствол дерева. 

Грауч рванул на восток. Пит — на запад. Их ждали. Их вели. На них объявили облаву, и это была не рядовая облава, которых они пережили уже полтора десятка. Эта было что-то из ряда вон. 

Как будто, пока они были в дороге, за них назначили награду в сто тысяч за каждого. Как будто они были чумные. Как будто они были прокаженные. 

Как будто они были обречены и уже никогда и ни в одной части страны не найдут себе тихого места. 

"Ничего странного", говорил себе Пит, пересчитывая пули, "рядовое дерьмо, переживали и худшее". Но хотя его уже травили собаками, стегали кнутом, вызывали на дуэль, ранили и даже пытались сжечь, именно в этот раз Пит не верил ни единому своему слову. 

Он снова прикрыл глаза и выдохнул. 

Потом вдохнул. 

Выдохнул. 

Ничего не произошло. Знаешь, что это означает, Пит? Это означает, что ты выжил. 

Теперь можно передохнуть, пополнить запасы, набраться сил и двинуться дальше. 

Но сначала — натянуть на себя штаны. 

Пит взял родной барабан и вернул его на законное место. Запасной барабан поднял с земли и убрал в карман: пуль осталось всего шесть, на запас не хватит. Достал кисет с порохом. 

Накладки рукояти бликовали на солнце. Резной орнамент выглядел дорогим и отдавал торжественностью, но Пит понятия не имел, кто кому и по какому случаю его подарил — этот револьвер он честно снял с трупа и присвоил себе по праву трофея. 

Пит зажал рукоять между ногами и придержал ствол раненной рукой, на глаз засыпал порох. Заложил пулю. С усилием надавил на рычаг шомпола, запрессовывая свинец. Снял оставшуюся от пули стружку. Провернул. Работать одной рукой было трудно, но чем больше Пит возился с порохом, свинцом и рычагом, тем легче ему становилось. 

Его Ремингтон возвращался в бой. Пит — возвращался в бой. Пит имел в запасе еще шесть веских аргументов в пользу своей жизни, а значит, ему еще было чем побороться. 

Столбик пороха и болезненное усилие. "Ты", — повторял себе Пит, упирая револьвер рукоятью в землю и неудобно наваливаясь на рычаг. "Жив", — добавлял он, когда пуля скрывалась внутри барабана, сдавливая порох. Раз. 

Ты — жив. Два. 

Если у тебя достаточно времени, чтобы перезарядить револьвер с нуля — ты выжил. Три. 

Если ты перезарядил револьвер с нуля — ты выжил. Четыре. 

Пит тихо рассмеялся, проворачивая барабан. 

Засыпай порох, закладывай пулю, повтори шесть раз. Здесь, в безопасности, вдали от скулящих шавок и их матерящихся хозяев, это проще простого. 

Проще простого. 

Засыпь, заложи, надави. Пять. Ты выжил, приятель, ты слышишь? Черт побери, ты выжил! 

Если закончишь заряжать — ты выж…

***

— А вот это то, что я называю "мастерский выстрел", Джанго! — Шульц оторвался от бинокля, уверившись, что тело, едва видневшееся между стволов, рухнуло на землю и больше не шевелится. Он воодушевленно толкнул Джанго в плечо. — С шестисот футов и прямо в голову. Я десять лет повторяю и повторю это еще раз: у тебя талант. 

— За пятнадцать тысяч я бы попал и с восьмисот футов, — Джанго выглянул из-за прицела, зачем-то подождал и только потом снял приклад с плеча. — Давайте быстрее, доктор, пора бы уже домой. 

— Да, конечно, — Шульц убрал бинокль и двинулся между деревьев, осторожно ступая между веток. — Нам очень повезло настигнуть его, это правда. Но знаешь ли ты, что самое сложное в ситуациях вроде нашей? 

Джанго уже знал, но привычно покачал головой, поддерживая беседу. А потом, осознав, что Шульц шел впереди и не видел этого жеста, предположил вслух: 

— Тащить тело через лес? 

Шульц рассмеялся и с улыбкой оглянулся: 

— Отнюдь! Самое сложное в таких вот щекотливых ситуациях, это не вытащить тело из леса, а защитить свою добычу, — он поднял палец, — от конкурентов. 

У Шульца внутри было полно энергии, несмотря на почтенный уже возраст. И возможности тащить труп опасного, но дорогого засранца через лес, он радовался как дитя. Наверное, больше всего он радовался тому, что _все еще способен_ на такие подвиги. 

Джанго шумно выдохнул, а затем надел ремень винтовки через грудь. 

Его голос был полон ледяной решимости: 

— Будут покушаться — защитим. 


End file.
